September 13, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:03 Dragonian King Hi Lily I'M SO EXCITED 6:03 Flower1470 Hey Silly Me too :D 6:04 Dragonian King So have you talked to Jony about him joining the wiki? 6:05 Flower1470 I gave him the link and so did Peep We cant force him to join 6:06 Dragonian King I thought he said he would join yesterday lol You are now away. You are no longer away. y'know if you think about it If hackers were real in-game threats MML would be the safest place in ToonTown 6:23 Flower1470 how so? 6:23 Dragonian King Well There's no Cog Headquarters there And TTC is like Hacker City 6:23 Flower1470 i suppose 6:23 Dragonian King But then again DDock might be safe too Because Acorn Acres and Minigolf seclude it from BBHQ And it has weaker cogs than MML hmmmm I'm over thinking this Then again If TTC is like Hacker City... then it's sort of like a Cog HQ? At that point nowhere is safe, except MAYBE Acorn Acres (but that's a stretch) - head explodes - You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:28 Flower1470 lol take a deep breath 6:29 Dragonian King :bambam: oops used to TTK (bambam) 6:30 Flower1470 LOL I'm going to re-do our smileys Bambam looks a little squished And facepalm has a white block: (facepalm) 6:31 Dragonian King lol Yes bambam is very squish -ed 6:32 Flower1470 lol i cant remember the one Chris wanted me to add (x_x) ? No (X_X) hmm :x_x: ? dang 6:33 Dragonian King File:Screenshot-Fri-Sep-13-09-04-50-2013-3717.jpg :( you were looking for (XX) 6:33 Flower1470 YES how do you do it??? 6:34 Dragonian King I'm magical 6:34 Flower1470 :O *bows* 6:34 Dragonian King jk I used MediaWiki:Emoticons That's how I added (downsizer) and (twoface) You should make one of Whale 6:35 Flower1470 oh its XX lol i shouldve figured I'll have to make a Shark one Idk when 6:36 Dragonian King I'm excited and nervous and scared at the same time :P 6:39 Flower1470 do you have cogbucks? 6:42 Dragonian King yeah I have everything except jury notices 6:43 Flower1470 Want to attempt a 4-man CFO afterwards? 6:44 Dragonian King YES I'M INSANE, LET'S DO IT BTW We should probably pack lure, and lots of it Lots of Lure and lots of Toon-Up I have the feeling we'll need them a lot 6:45 Flower1470 It all depends on if Peep and Jony have cogbucks 6:45 Dragonian King Especially because we can't just sound our way through this run, there's not enough people 6:45 Flower1470 Yeah 6:46 Dragonian King (heidy) 6:46 Flower1470 they fixed it! that squirrel didnt work for the longest time 6:49 Dragonian King ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm no Remember a few months ago I told you I found it :P It was just in a different URL 6:50 Flower1470 :O I dont remember that :( 40 minutes :D Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:54 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:55 Dragonian King Sup Peep 6:55 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:55 Dragonian King Are you excited for 4-man? 6:56 Flower1470 Peep, do you have cogbucks? 6:57 Loving77 My toon is like creepy... File:Blackcatpen.png I need merits who is coming with me? 6:59 Flower1470 YOU LEGS AND ARMS ARE MISSING YOUR* Summit has been having nonstop invasions 7:00 Dragonian King Lily I think it's because they change the head only :P 7:00 Loving77 Because of the just for fun task I had equipped on my toon. 7:00 Dragonian King "The Limbless Horseman was here!!! :D " 7:00 Flower1470 EQUIPPED LOOOOOOOOOOOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL 7:00 Loving77 :P 7:01 Flower1470 equipped oh my gosh XD 7:01 Dragonian King So the pile of laundry finally got a head. Woot woot ^-^ 7:01 Flower1470 lol Peep you never answered our questions 7:01 Loving77 I need 448 merits 7:02 Dragonian King ooo 7:02 Flower1470 I warned you, Peep. 7:03 Dragonian King Well a long invasion factory should do the trick for that 7:04 Loving77 Is anyone coming with me I need to know now 7:04 Flower1470 im in mint 7:04 Dragonian King I'll come gimme a second 7:05 Loving77 ok 7:06 Flower1470 i need 30 cogbucks D: 7:09 Loving77 Silly can you see that my arms and legs are missing? 7:10 Dragonian King I don't even see your head 7:10 Loving77 OH So I think I'm going to be fine then You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:11 Flower1470 I just realized If we do the 4-man CFO I wont have cogbucks for tomorrow D: 7:12 Dragonian King :O 7:12 Flower1470 ill need about 2000 2100, i think Jony needs cogbucks anyway 13 minutes :D 7:17 Dragonian King EEEE Why did they put the lookout in SBHQ? ._. 7:18 Flower1470 what? 7:18 Dragonian King The thing When you split to go left or right 7:19 Flower1470 yeah 7:19 Dragonian King and theres a door What's that even for anyway 7:19 Flower1470 idk 7:22 Dragonian King Peep I'm lagging 7:23 Flower1470 oh no 7:23 Dragonian King I'm gonna get off chat I'm not missing 4-man or not 7:24 Flower1470 lol 7:25 Dragonian King so uh what district? 7:25 Flower1470 just tp 7:26 Dragonian King ok CAN I TP NOW? HUH CAN I? 7:26 Flower1470 Yes You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:02 Dragonian King For a 4-man VP that was... pretty easy O_o 8:02 Flower1470 Yeah, it was 8:02 Dragonian King Now what do you wanna do 8:03 Flower1470 Front Three with Jony 8:06 Dragonian King ok 8:06 Flower1470 you coming? 8:06 Dragonian King sure 8:07 Flower1470 im falling asleep lol You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:15 Dragonian King AHHHH I dced 8:16 Flower1470 :( 8:16 Dragonian King yay for loading toontown NOT I'll give my comp some time to cool down, then I'll get back on 8:17 Flower1470 okie 8:17 Dragonian King Oh well, we accomplished a lot today :D 8:19 Flower1470 Yes 8:19 Dragonian King I don't think many toons can say they've done a 4-man VP 8:19 Flower1470 Nope 8:19 Dragonian King Let alone a 30-minute 4-man VP 8:20 Flower1470 yeah 8:21 Dragonian King We had some close calls though But for a Friday the 13th we were pretty lucky am I right? 8:21 Flower1470 XD 8:22 Dragonian King lily I'm going to make your chart into a schedule 8:23 Flower1470 ? 8:23 Dragonian King schedule into a chart* fail 8:25 Flower1470 LOL okay hold on let me add the 4man CFO You are now away. You are now away. You are no longer away. http://www.toontask.com/index.php?/statuses/user/33202-slycooperfan1/?status_id=356162 do you know if Will watched it? 8:33 Loving77 uhh idk You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:38 Flower1470 20 minutes and over 2 dozen screenshots to save yay me 8:39 Dragonian King lol I have way more than 2 dozen 8:39 Loving77 :P 8:40 Flower1470 oh wait theres an arrow so more than two dozen And 8:40 Loving77 ooo 8:40 Flower1470 that's just what i printscreen'd Whatever i F9'd is in a different folder 8:40 Dragonian King I thought you only printscreened 8:41 Flower1470 I did until i realized how easy f9'ing is and my prtScn button was stuck for a couple hours So F9 was all i had XD 8:43 Dragonian King lol You are now away. User blog:Dragonian King/Improved Schedule You are no longer away. 8:48 Flower1470 nice remind me to take care of my F9'd screenshots tomorrow talking to you, Peep 8:51 Loving77 ok :P You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:55 Flower1470 32 pictures in PrintScreen format 9:00 Loving77 I gtg bye! You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:01 Dragonian King bye peep 9:02 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:September 2013